Fushikinari (Spirit)
Fushikinari '(見グラスを介し, ''Alice In Wonderland) It takes the form of a katana with an etched black sheath. The cross-guard of the sword is in the form of overlapping triangles, giving it a similar appearance to the Star of David. Fushikinari's sheath is considered incredibly beautiful as it is covered in brillant silver-colored stars all down its length, giving it the appearance of the shining nigh sky. Appearance Fushikinari's appearance is that of a girl with short purple-colored hair that spikes up in the back. Only her single violet left eye is visible as she covers the right with a black eyepatch that bears a silver skull insignia. She is commonly seen wearing a green military-esque uniform, a black belt with silver studs, and darkened boots each bear the same insignia as her eyepatch. She has snow-white skin and seems to glow with a dim aura that enhances her natural beauty. Aside from her usual appearance, when in Len's inner world, she has longer hair with her bangs covering her lost right eye, and is always seen wearing a plain white gown. When Len's Spiritual Energy increases, Fushikinari begins wearing a frilly purple dress with black mesh lining near her neck. With this outfit she also begins to wear a pear of white mesh stockings as well. Fushikinari claims that as Len's powers grow, her own appearance will continue to change in order to match the 'illusion'. Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'''Shikai:]] Released with the command "Imagine", Fushikinari begins to glow with a dark crimson color, before it starts to grow and take the form of a elongated bladed weapon. Fushikinari itself starts to resemble a traditional naginata, but is actually a Nagamaki. Fushikinari has a unique design as it has a long red-colored handle with a tuft of a black fox pelt where the jagged blood-colored blade extends from. :Shikai Special Ability: Fushikinari's Special Ability is to convert one's illusions into reality. This works by first taking an idea that Len thinks of and begins making it into an illusion. From there, Fushikinari will then start to gather reishi from the surrounding area and solidify the illusion into a solid point of existance. The illusions created by Len and Fushikinari are not easily destroyed by those who can break free from hypnosis as they are now just as much a part of the real world as the air we breathe, because they are not simply being forced into the target's mind, but brought into reality. The illusions are so well crafted that they even have the ability to scare an opponent to death if Len truly desired to do so. Utilizing an ability is dangerous and as such the created manisfestations are only active in the range of Len's reiatsu, if he moves far enough away from anything that he has constructed, the created objects begin to break down and vanish. :: Asagao (朝顔, Morning Glory): When in combat, Len will create an illusion of flames that will engulf the opponent. These flames are inhenrently dangerous as they burn hotter the more an opponent becomes freightened or angered by the idea of being burned alive. When one of the previously mentioned emotions are triggered, Asagao begins to burn its victim with the strength of volcanic eruption and will continue to burn until the opponents is nothing but ashes. To iniatilize this technique, Len will first form the flames on the blade of Fushikinari, but upon contact with the opponent, she transfers Asagao to the target. This technique can be thought of as Len's signature technique since it is his most frequently used technique in his arsenal because it was the first that he learned. :: Watari Kano (ワタリ化膿,'' Festering Crows''): After Len initiates this attack, he conjurs several illusionary crows that have a sickly appearance as though they will drop dead at any moment. Once they have finished forming, they are then made to attack his target. These crows peck at Len's targets and will drain away part of their spiritual energy upon each use. As they drain spiritual energy from the opponent, they will begin increasing in strength as they gain muscle mass and a skeletal armor doing more damage as time goes on. If Len wishes, these crows are able to bore through an opponent if caught off-guard andeven inflict heavy damage on a well guarded opponent. Once enough energy has been absorbed, they are capable of being detonated by Len's command, resulting in a large explosion. Though powerful, this technique is incredibly taxing on Len's mind and energy. :: Kashimaku (貸幕, Doubtful Curtain): This technique creates a solidified barrier of air that will surround and trap anyone within it, forcing its captives to stay within the barrier's boundaries. Once formed, the landscape around the opponent begins to distort, becoming more of a representation of Hell itself in order to break down the minds of those inside. Those trapped inside begin to have their perception of reality distorted, causing everything they perceive to be happening to become controlled by Len. This technique takes hold of both the opponent's physical and spiritual nervous system and actively distorts the part of the brain which controls perceptual organization and interpretation resulting in Len being able to decide what does and does not harm the opponent. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Not Yet Revealed Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Inner World Resident